


worst date ever!

by missmayhem



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmayhem/pseuds/missmayhem





	1. Chapter 1

Ok, so worse date ever!

She's standing outside the stark tower wondering how the hell did she ended up with this guy trying to stick his tongue down her throat.

1 week earlier and the phone conversation goes something like this. "Darcy darling." Her mothers voice on the end of the phone always filled her with dread.  
"Do you remember Barbara from my bridge club?"  
"Erm? Ok." (who?)  
Her mother completely ignoring the uncertain tone in her voice. "Well her nephew moved to New York, I gave Barbara your number to give to him. She says he wants to meet up and do lunch. I told her you were this big shot in New York. He's an accountant, quite rich and handsome too. I told Barbara you'd show him a good time. Anyway, got to go. I'm need up a the country club. Bye bye darling."

The phone made the clicking noise. You know, the one that says the other person just hung up on you. Darcy was left the urge to bang her head against the nearest wall.  
She had spent the week trying to find a good excuse to get out of this match made in hell.

The last time her mum had set her up with a bridge partner's son/nephew/cousin/still living at home. Dear Thor in valhalla shoot me now! There had been too many clichés to count. Pastey white, jam jar glasses, thin as a rake, dice rolling, role playing, IT expert, living in his parents basement, comic collecting werido.

He had spent the whole time either talking about everquest or commenting on the soap spots on the wine glasses.  
At the end of the 'date' (and yes she used finger quotation) he said and I quote.  
"We are totally making love with our minds." End quote!

"Now please don't mistake me. I have no problem with role playing games. Or still living at home. Or even collecting comic books. But seriously! I felt like I was an eighties movie and not the good ones." She had complained to Steve the next day over ice cream. He gave his cute smile, her stomach flipped (yeah, yeah so not talking about the, ever.... moving on!?) Steve just dug in to her ice cream carton and settled down to watch the next film on there list. 

Anyway back on target, unlike this guy, Greg. Who couldn't hit the broad side of a barn. Seriously, take a hint! Her mum called again a few days later asking why was she dodging Greg's call.  
(gee I don't know mum! Maybe I don't want to be set up with another loser in hopes that you'll have me married off in time for a spring wedding) "I'm just really busy at the moment mum." Her reply had been more or less true (ok so more emphasis on the less)  
"Nonsense you're a glorified pencil pusher! (it so nice you can count on your mum for support!?) The company is hardly going to collapse if you take on Friday night off. I told Barbara to tell Greg to pick you at 7 so text him your address."  
"Muuuuumm." (yes she whined)  
"Really darcy its like you don't even want to get married. You won't have that figure forever. Text him. Bye darling."

Again darcy had the urge to bang her head against the nearest wall.

Ok so the date hadn't been that bad?! He was fairly good looking. Not avenger good looking but still pretty descent, unfortunatly he was full of himself. He had paid for dinner without question which at the time Darcy thought was quite charming until she tried to say good bye he used the 'but i paid for dinner.'

So not cool!  
Not to mention his eyes didn't really stray to far from her boobs!

Love the boobs, sure. But don't love only the boobs  
Of course he moved in for the kiss just as she was about to tell him to go to hell. Hence him attempting to find her tonsils with his tongue.

What happened next Darcy can only really blame on Natasha, having spent so much time in the gym.  
Greg was on the ground cluching at his balls with a bloody nose.  
Darcy felt her hand hurt a little, she flexed it, it was good. She was about to go all ninja on his ass when Steve 'Captain 'here-I-come-to-save-the-day' America' Rogers (again yes there are finger quotations going on) showed up out of the blue, darcy felt herself become embarrassed, a little swoony (is that a word?) but really just pissed off.  
Of course he's in protective mode and hurls the punk off the floor. That's right he doesn't just pick him up, he hurls him up. Throws the whimpering mess in the waiting cab, with a command to the driver to just go.  
She knows she should be a little grateful but really she's just annoyed the he stepped in and sorted it without asking if she even wanted his help.  
She can see his fists clenched he's angry he takes a beat before turning to her and to his credit he takes one look at her.- arms folded, chin down eyebrows raised, death glare. And knows he's done something wrong.  
He rubs the back of his neck. He looks at the ground. The very picture of a penitent child.  
"I over stepped?" He guessed more than asked.  
"You think!" Her tone is lighter than her annoyance but still dripping in sarcasm. He meant well and he does get points for it.  
"Should I have asked?" Again a guess more than a question.  
"Think sidekick rather hero." Darcy explains.  
He nodded, a sidekick supports and enables but only kicks butt when the hero in down.  
He looks down again and Darcy finds her annoyance dissolving.  
"C'mon I need ice cream. And mouthwash, and not in that order, I hope we have mint." She smiles at him and he mirrors it back.  
And they head inside.  
"Thanks Steve" she says as the doors close behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so he hadn't meant to eavesdrop. His super earing was not always wonderful. His room was below Jane and Thor, who got back last week and steve has slept almost every night in the living room.

He heard the conversation between Darcy and her mom, or rather her mom's last comment.

"Really, darcy its like you don't want to get married. Your figure won't last forever."  
Steve felt his anger rising. Darcy was sweet and funny and cute and snark wrapped up in a bombshell body.  
Which she hid behind big wolly jumpers and honestly most of the time he was grateful. It was nice to look at a dame... women when he talked to her instead of having to advert his eyes.

He stood at the doorway, the conversation was over. Darcy was sat with her head back, eyes closed, breathing deeply. He wanted to.... he shook his head, there were many things he wanted to do and to his credit most of them involved just simply holding her. He stamped down those feeling and flopped next to her on the couch. She laid her head on his shoulder, something she had started doing. He liked it.

"How was the history lesson? What year you up to." She asked. It was something he really like and disliked about Darcy she always asked how you were before you could ask about her.  
Good. 60's.  
So man on the moon, Beatles, James Bond, Dr Who, Star Trek. She checked off her fingers.  
We can add them to the list films to watch. Next ones singing in the rain.

Groovy. He added.  
She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Night Steve." He watched her leave and settled in for the night.

He hadn't intended to be there when she got back from the date. He was simply hanging out, in front of the stark building, for the last two hours!

........

Ok, so yes, he was waiting but really could you blame him. Darcy had told him stories of previous dates and how she got so good with a tazer.  
So he waited out of sight just in case.

He felt his blood boil when the guy went in for a kiss and a smirk cross his face as he watched Darcy shove him away, crack him on the nose and knee him in the groin. Clearly her lessons with Agent Rominov were going well. He stepped forward.....

Later that evening.  
Darcy had got changed into her yoga pants and over-sized t-shirt and they were sat watching Singing in the rain. It was left over from the 50's. Darcy's head was on his shoulder she was fast asleep.  
Steve tried gently shake her awake but darcy just snuggled in. So he carefully he moved them both to lying down. Steve allowed himself the luxury of kissing her forehead and wrapping him arm around her waist pulled her just a little closer. Darcy hummed quietly and snuggled back against Steve getting comfy she shivered slightly and steve pulled a blanket from the back of the couch over them both. He closed his eyes and fell asleep breathing in the scent of Darcy.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve felt Darcy just before he woke up. Her hand/arm resting atop his, which was wrapped around her waist anchoring themselves to each other. She had snuggled backwards during the night till her back was plastered to his chest, he could feel her heartbeat slow and steady.  
He willed his body to behave and moved back a little.  
He opened his eyes and stared down at the girl in his arms.

Her riotous hair escaping from it bind. She was a little flushed from sleep. she looked calm and younger and Steve felt his heart tighten slightly in his chest. A soft sigh graced her lips and she snuggled back covering the small distance between them. Seeking him out. He put his nose in her hair and breathed deeply, the citrus smell washed over him making him relax and tense up all at the same time.  
She turned her head towards him still asleep. Her lips were plump, begging him to enjoy them.  
She was so close it would take almost nothing for him to kiss her.  
Even in her sleep she was tempting him.

He felt her heartbeat pick up and her hand, over his, on her waist, began to stroke Steve's.

Steves eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. It hit him at the base of his spine and he felt his body tighten at the innocent caresses. She was still asleep. Her hips wiggled creating glorious friction. He bit back a moan. He had to move or there would be no stopping. 

The devil on his shoulder told him to respond and then pretend to be asleep. She moved her hips again and she turned slightly in her sleep. She moaned in the back of her throat and her hips turned until she was laying on her back, her head on steves shoulder, her face was turn towards him her nose nuzzling his neck. The hand at her waist linked with his and she moved them ever so slightly south. Her back arched alittle. 

Steve was awash with sensation. Her nose drew a line down his neck making him shiver. Her hip was pressed firmly against ... Her hand was moving his downward, it itched for skin. The physical onslaught was reeking havoc with his body.  
He felt the moment her eye open. Her lashes gave him a butterfly kiss. He stilled and waited.  
She pulled back and he turn to face her. Her pupils were dark and glassy, her hand tightened on his.  
His mind begged her to kiss him, to not make this awkward. He waited.  
She moved her hips brushing against him almost testing the waters. He bit his lip to hold back the groan and heard hers. His control snapped and he leaned forword and kissed her. Her hand let go of his in surprise and he moved it to her hip turning her toward him. He hitched her leg over his hip bringing their cores together. She was so hot, his hips jutted towards her and she moaned again. He moved again till he was on his back. Darcy above him, straddling him. She rolled her hips. He broke the kiss needing air and began to kiss down her throat. She keened as he thrusted upward and she tightened her grip with her thighs.  
His hands moved upward under her top and grabbed her waist. Her skin was so soft. Her hips continued moving 

He's so close and tells her so.

"Let go" is her only answer. His hands move to her hips and moves her faster desperate for realise. It takes seconds and it blindly white, his body shuddering with waves of pleasure. She continues to move, even though Steve has all but pinned her to him. It prolonged his realise, just as his is finished her starts. She's arching and rutting against him, trying to prolong it. 

When its over she sinks boneless on to his chest. Their heartbeat slowly calm down. Steve feels sleepy but the mess in his pants is cooling and becoming uncomfortable. But it's Darcy that moves first. Off him and away. She mutters "bathroom" and flees the room.

The endorphines begin to wear off and Steve feels slightly ashamed. He didn't even say good morning to her, or call her name. With a heavy heart he goes to clean himself up.


	4. Chapter 4

No, no, no, no.  
Darcy rushed out the room. Her body tingling with pleasure every step she takes. What did she just do?

It had been the hand at her waist that woke her up. She had been surrounded by him and in her sleepy unguarded state her body had reacted.  
She reached her room and rushed to the bathroom, stripped and stepped into the shower to wash away all trace of Steve. She wished it could wipe away the memory. 

She liked Steve. She really liked him but in the three months he hadn't shown anything more than friendship and darcy had resigned herself to the friend zone and made herself content with that. She had ignored the butterflies that had appeared even through her annoyance yesterday. Steve was just being Steve and looking out for a friend, a dame.

So what was this morning? Her traitorous mind asked.

She rested her head on the tiles of the shower, its coldness a sharp contrast to the hot water cascading down her back. She felt a sob rise in her throat. 

A mistake. This morning was a mistake.  
Tears stung her eyes, her heart clenched, she would get over this. It would be harder now she knew how he felt. But she wouldn't let this ruin her friendship with Steve. She'd wrap her heart in ice.  
She washed away the tears and carried on with her morning routine.

She was in the kitchen cutting up fruit for breakfast when she heard him behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and went back to concentrating.  
"Good morning." 

"Is it?" She replied. 

"Well it was the best morning I've ever had, till my best friend ran away and tried to avoid me." 

A short bitter laugh escaped her lips. Her heart somehow colder than before. 

"Go away Steve." 

"But you won't even ask me why it was the best morning." 

"I think I can figure it out." Her voice scathing and dripping in sarcasm. 

"You'd be surprised." 

Her eyes close at his taunting, she puts the knife down. 

"Fine, if you won't leave then I will."

She stomped toward the door and he used his speed and strength to stop her. His arm is around her waist pulling her in close and off the ground, his hand in her hair cupping the back of her head forcing her to look at him. For a split second she's afraid of him but her mind very quickly dispells the notion that Steve would ever harm her. 

Steves takes advantage of her uncertainty

"It was the best morning because I got to wake up with my best friend and the women I care about. Don't get me wrong, what we did was good but waking up with you in my arms, Darcy," his voice is like a caress and when he lowers her to the floor she has to hold on for fear her legs can't support her. He presses his forehead to her."You were the best part of my morning just like you have been the best part of my day for a long time. 

"And if I had been braver I would have asked you on a date months ago. We wouldn't have skipped the steps leading up to this morning. I would have kept you in my arms all day just talking and kissing. So I'm asking you now." He swept a strand of hair behind her ear. "Will you go on a date with, please." 

Her forehead rests on his chest, her arms wrap and round his waist. She's totally overwhelmed.

Darcy takes a deep breathe, the ice around her heart melts and shatters. She can feel his heartbeat thundering in his chest, for all the calm he is displaying he's nervous.

"I don't have the best record for dating." She can feel his silent laugh."  


Once again he cups her hand and makes her look up at him  
"That's because you've been dating the wrong men."  
He moves closer, she can't help but smile.  
"You the right one."  
She moves closer to him her eyes closing

"The only one" he answers.  


His lips touch hers.


End file.
